Stuck In The Past While The Evil Is Near
by XxNewbieKalyxX
Summary: The Winchester is doing a case in New York. but when they starts the hunt, they finding out that they wasn't alone about this case. and now they going to find out what? but somethings happen...
1. The Intro Starter

A big sound came behind the kitchen door, sounds like someone fell from the ground. A young asian girl came hurry out from the door, she's running from something?. she ran into the livingroom and then put salt at the door way and wall and then she ran to the desk, where she put some strange thing. she put some stuff in the jar and some strange dark red water in. she was hurry to put something, who can't see in the spot.

"Come on, Come on" the asian girl said and then took her little knife.  
she took the knife very closed to her and then she said something latin and nearly cut her finger, but something behind her grab her. the young asian girl reached to cut the skin and few drops of blood come down on the necklace.

She fell on the ground and she's moan of pain and keep saying "no pls no" the thing pulled her into the dark room while she screamed.  
[[And the Supernatural logo came]]


	2. The Beginning

The Winchester Brother, came with their's car, cross the street in New York. They were working in a case, who starting a few years ago.

''Hey Sammy, found something?'' Dean said coming in the room with his beer, who is empty.

''Nope'' Sam replied and looked at Dean, who fell down on the bed ''What have you been, Dean?'' Sam asked Dean and turn off his pc.

''Damnit, Sammy!'' Dean said and turn his body to the front side ''Let me sleep'' his voice was low and Sam pushed Dean down of the bed. it's made a loud sound on the ground.  
''What the hell, Sammy?'' Dean rubbed his head and got up ''Don't be like a kid and Work, Dean! and it's Sam'' Sam replied and took Deans empty beer.

''How many beer did you drank'' Sam asked and throw the beer in the trash ''Dean!?'' Dean didn't listen at all, he fell asleep on the ground.

Sam sighed a bit and let Dean sleep on the gound. Sam went back to his pc and continued his work. he has skip and searching in all news, but there's was nothing he could find, only pair stupid word about a accident death, who wasn't a accenident. The came to the town, 'cause there's was a person, who got a car accident next to the 9th ave streets. there's the same to the others people, who died in the same street address, It's like the street is connected to the dead. There's to many mysteries in the street, there's stories and rumors of the street.

Sam stopped and rubbed his eyed and yawned.

''maybe should i sleep too, just some more search'' he said to himself and then he check more research of it. some minutes he eyes almost closed, but he keep trying open it. some hour he fell asleep, while his pc still is open.

"hey, Hey Sammy!" Sam open his eyes and saw Dean smiling.

"did you dream about a girl, since you're drooling over you pc" Dean said smirked grinned of Sam's drool on his mouth, as Sam who looked at bit weird and then touched his own face and could feel the wet on his finger and he suddenly hurry wiped his face.  
"What about you? you look stupid, when you fell down on the floor and fell asleep" Sam said and looked a bit annoying on Dean.

"naah" Dean said and bit his lips

"well did you find something?" Dean said curios and yawn a bit and Sam looked into his pc, who still

was open.

"nope, nothing but we could try to talk with the police about it" Sam said and turn off his pc.

"alright, then" Dean said and hurry got his car keys.

"alright then?" Sam asked with a weird look on his face.

"yeah... and?" Dean said and looked a bit confused.

"well.. nothing, just thought you will say something more" Sam got up and walks over to Dean.

"okay" Dean said walks out with a weird looked on his face.

"we have been together too long" Sam said low and walks out.

they drived down to the street, they didnt talks that much. Sam looked at window and Dean looked at the road, Dean looked like is was nothing. Sam just curios about what Dean is doing, since he didn't talk that much.

"well, Dean-" Dean stopped Sam to finish his word.

"ah Sammy talks" Dean said with his poker face, he was focused on the road. he looked a bit at Sam, gave him a little smirk at Sam.

"You-" Sam stopped because Dean took his finger at his mouth  
"Ssh, Sammy... i need silence" Dean said and had his poker face again and focused on the road again.  
Sam took his finger away "Dean you-"

"I'm not myself, some bullshit, i am myself" Dean said with his smirk again  
"I'm just not in the mood now.." Dean didn't say why he just focused at the road"  
"okay.." Sam said low with a weird looked on his face.

they stopped at the police place and Sam checked on his suit to looked perfect, as Dean he just walk straight. Sam walks after Dean walks in. is there something wrong with Dean? Sam dosen't know what happen to Dean, he dosen't acted like him.

they walk to the police desk and the police man was listen to music, he didn't noitced them and then he begin to dance with his finger. Sam and Dean had weird looks on theirs face and then they look at each other and then the made lips sync to each other like brother talk.

Dean had big eyes and shake his head to the right while he doing a funny look on his face, like he was saying 'Sam you talk with him' and then Sam pushed Dean and also doing the shake thing while he doing lips sync and then the police mam begin to dance with his hip and then raise his hands hurry. Sam and Dean raise theirs eyebrows like, what the hell he's doing.

The police man dance more and more crazy, the Winchester just watched and had weird look on theirs faces. the police man still didnt noticed them he just keep dancing, few minutes he almost begin to take his shirt off, but Sam and Dean hurry stop him, they didn't want to see his body and then the police man looked embarrassed.

"oh, oh sorry i'm... didn't see you guys" the police man said and then sat back to his seat.

Sam bit his lip and raised his eyebrows "no it's okay"

"i'm Agent Smith and this Agent Adolf" Dean said raise his hand against Sam like he was introduce Sam as Agent Adolf.

Sam had big eyes, when Dean said it and then begin to step oh Dean foot and Dean almost yelled of pain, but hide it in heself, but Dean had big eyes, when Sam step his foot.

"Oh, Agents.." the police man stopped a bit and then he looked embarrassed again.

"did you see it?" the police man asked and then the Winchester looked confused a bit and hurry they got it.

"no-" Dean stopped Sam to finish his word.

"you meant the dancing style you was doing, is it between Zamba and Disco.. hmm Zisco" Dean said with his grinned smirk om his face

Sam pushed Dean like he was saying 'hey you just make him more embarrassed' and then Dean shake his head to the right and to the left twice and doing lips sync, like he was saying 'he already do' and Sam had the serious look on Dean.

"Oh man.." the police man said and facepalm himself.  
"Ah it's nothing now, we are looking for this case" Sam said and shows the paper and then the police man checking it.

"Ah yes, this one" the police man said and took his documents.  
"he wasn't the only one, who got the weirdest car accident" the police man said and show the old news papers and photos.

"well thanks..." Dean said and looked the police name sign "Officer Luis" Dean said with a smile on his face.

"oh no no, you can call me Luigi" Luigi said with a grinned and the Winchester look weird at him "oh dosen't matter now, look at this" Luigi said hurry.

"well okay...Luigi" Sam said with his eyebrowd raised.

Sam and Dean took a look at this papers and photos and looked a bit confused  
"these it's happen at 1976 and these it's happen at 1981" Sam said and looked a bit confused.  
"well it's look like the hunters 'or' the men of letters didn't touch this case" Dean said and looked at these papers and photos.

"hey Dean, i saw this women next to the street" Sam said and show a picture at her and her friend as young.

"maybe does she know about this" Dean said and got hurry up.

"wait now?" Sam said and look confused

"yes now, i'm don't want to be drunk of reading stuff" Dean said and walk and he had a weird look on his face.

"well okay" Sam said and got up and walks over to Dean.  
they drived down to the street and stopped to next at the house, who looked a bit old. the got off the car and watched the house.

"well know we know it's not a monster house" Dean said jokly and walks over to the house.

"well.." Sam stop a bit and then walks over to Dean

Dean knocked the door and some foot step sounds came from behind the door. the door opens and a women, who dosen't looked that happy, almost sad smiling.

"well we-" the women stopped Sam to finish his word.  
"FBI agents, i know.. saw you guys in the police place, i'm Alyssa" Alyssa said and then open the door wide open.

"well hi Alyssa, we gonna ask you a question" Sam asked Alyssa and Alyssa looked around.  
"well come in" Alyssa said and walked indside "i anyway have time" she took some coffee beans and made Coffee.

Sam and Dean came in and sat on the couch

Alyssa came in and put the coffee next to them "Well, what will you guys talk about?" she asked while she sat down on the couch.

"Well did you know, something about these?" Sam said and show the photos.

"yeah it's almost 4 years ago it's happen" Alyssa said and sighed a bit

"uhmm... it's her here next to you?" Sam said and point on the photo.

"She supposed to be 25 years old now" Alyssa said sad.

"supposed?" Sam said curios.

"She's death" Alyssa said low and touched her arms

"oh i'm sorry to hear that" Sam said.

"I just wish it didn't kill her" Alyssa bit her lips and some tears came down her cheek.  
"It?" Dean said surprised curios.

"You guys will call me crazy too, If I telling you it" Alyssa said with her mean face.

"Well if we should you crazy, why should be here" Dean said with a smirk on his face.

Alyssa sighed a bit and blink s bit and breathe easy "it's was a ghost" she said with her worried voice.  
"A ghost" Dean said with his calm face.

"Yeah it's sound crazy" Alyssa said and facepalm herself

"Everything is crazy" Dean replied to her, as she looked at Dean.

"Honey i home" a man voice came from the door and Alyssa looked behind and the Winchester did the same it was Alyssa Husband Ted.

"Oh visits, hi I'm Ted" Ted said and sat next to Alyssa.

"We just-" Alyssa stopped Sam to finish his word.

"I think I need a break" Alyssa said and got up

"Don't worry Aly, just go to your room and rest, there's to much memory in your head" Ted said to calm Alyssa.

"Thanks" Alyssa said and go upstairs to her room

"I know, you wanna know about Kalel's death, right?" Ted said and looked at Sam and Dean.  
"And Alyssa couldn't take it, Kalel was almost a sister for her and she couldn't believe she dead" Ted said and explain why Alyssa walks away.

"Okay, Doctor, if it's okay to call you Dr, cause you're a doctor" Sam said and Ted nod.  
"How did your wife and you come together" Dean said hurry and Sam rolls his eyes and facepalm himself.

Ted grinned a bit "I was the only one comforting her and then that's it, she fell love in me" Ted said and smiled.

"And... I also had been in love in her since I saw her young. first time was in the garden and the shiny sun, I just couldn't talk with her until now" he said and grinned more.  
"I know hot girls it's hard to talk with, but when hot girls it's sad it's easy" Dean said with a smirk and then Sam pushed him.

"Well back to the work, how did she died?" Sam asked curious.  
"Weird it's look like an animal kill, but it's impossible to be an animal... An Animal here in the city?" Ted said with his one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, it seemed that way" Dean said  
"But it only possible to kill like that is- no it's impossible they don't exists" Ted said and almost dying of curios but most confused.

"You mean ghost?" Dean said with a grin

"Yeah ghost dosen't exits" Ted said and look straigh at Dean

Dean grin a bit and then got up "can we take a look around your house?" Dean asked Ted

"Sure, I already take a look in all rooms" Ted said and then got up to be sure that Alyssa is okay.

She's have been in her room in long time. While he walks. The Winchesters is checking theirs rooms.

"Hey Sammy" Dean said while he pointing at the desk with A photo of Kalel.

"Yes?" Sam said with a weird look on his face. He wonders what Dean is trying to say. Then Sam could see it, how can this be hers? All this weird stuff on the desk and a picture of her? And a necklace next to the photo?

"Do you think sh-" Dean stops Sam to finish his word.

"I might think they have lay it on the desk to remember her and then they just lay crazy stuff on it" Dean said and then looks on others stuff.

Sam was a bit mean when Dean do it and then Sam took his hand on Dean's shoulder and pull him towards himself, in a hard way.

"Hey not cool! Why are-" some loud sounds came upstairs and Sam stops to look back and slipped Dean.

"What the?" Sam said and hurry got upstairs and then Dean come hurry up.  
Blood come on the ground and Ted looks surprised and sad.  
It's was Alyssa she's had suicided herself, it's must be Kalel, she think too much about her, that she suicided herself.


End file.
